


A prickly situation

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kabby, Tumblr Prompt, and abby finds out, it's sooooo fluffy, just a dash of hurt in it and a little bit of angst but fluff conquers all, marcus needs a shot but he's afraid of needles, so he lies to Abby and pretend he already got his shot, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Here’s the thing, Marcus Kane does not like needles. No, scratch that, Marcus Kane hates needles. Just the thought of a needle piercing his skin, makes him want to crawl into bed, hide under the covers and never come out. So when a mandatory flu shot is announced, he'll try anything to not get one. Including lying to Abby and assuring her that Jackson already gave him his shot. But of course Abby finds out and drags him to medical to give him the shot herself





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: Kane has to get an injection, but because he's afraid of needles and embarrassed about Abby thinking he's weak he lies and says Jackson already did it. Abby finds out and does it herself with lots of fluff?? oooh pretty pretty pleeeeaaase?
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive! I had so much fun writing this because just the fact that Marcus is terrified of needles gives me life and makes me giggle. I can just picture him lying about getting a shot to Abby because he's Marcus flipping Kane, he's the guy who crawled through a burning shaft, he's tough and all of that. But of course, he should have known that he couldn't keep something like that hidden from Abigail Griffin, oh no sir!
> 
> I think that this might have been the sappiest and fluffiest thing I have ever written. 
> 
> P.S. In my story Sinclair is still alive because I may be in denial about that one. 
> 
> This story takes place after season 3 and everyone's in a happy place, well as happy one can be on the ground. So no, "we might die in 6 months".

Here’s the thing, Marcus Kane does not like needles. No, scratch that, Marcus Kane _hates_ needles.

Just the sight of one makes him nauseous, his palms start to sweat and his heartbeat accelerates. It has been that way ever since he’d been four and had needed a tetanus shot. After that, he had always postponed getting shots until the very last minute.

There aren't a lot of things that scare him. Crawling through a burning hot metal shaft? No problem. Being trapped beneath tons of rubble? Not the most pleasant experience, but okay. Getting crucified by the love of your life who’s being controlled by an A.I.? Definitely not something he would like to repeat. So, the rational man that he is, realizes that all those things he has been through physically are in no way comparable to getting an injection.

However, just the thought of a needle piercing his skin, makes Marcus want to crawl into bed, hide under the covers and never come out.

Now, not many people know about his _aversion_ to needles and he’d like to keep it that way. He didn’t want people to mock him or look at him with pity because he was ‘scared’ of needles. He especially didn’t want Abby to find out, even though he suspects that she already has a hunch, there’s not a lot that gets passed her.

Unfortunately, due to the fact that they were faced with their first winter on the ground, she and Jackson had made the decision that _everybody_ would receive a flu shot. As Chancellors of the camp, he and Abby had announced it to the rest of the camp a week ago and so far he had managed to deflect Abby’s offers to give him his shot by claiming guard duty, guard training or gatherings with king Roan or Commander Luna.

But after an entire week of holding off, he was starting to run out of excuses.

Two days ago there had been a close call. After dinner, they had retreated to their quarters and while settling in bed, Abby had reminded him that he still needed to get his shot and that she had some time free tomorrow and that he could drop by. Not wanting to look _weak_ in front of Abby, he had panicked and done something he’d sworn he’d never to again to her. He had _lied_ and confessed that Jackson already gave him his shot earlier that day. He had supposedly dropped by during the day while she had been in a meeting. Not wanting to come back a second time, Jackson had taken care of it. Abby had given him a broad smile and a peck on the lips.

He had immediately felt tremendously guilty, especially when she had confided in him that she’d been worried that he would get sick. But what was he supposed to do? Backtrack and tell her that he had lied? Because then he would also have to tell her why he had lied, namely his _irrational_ fear of needles. So he had said nothing, merely dropped a kiss on her head and listened to her breathing evening out.

Sleep hadn’t come easy that night and in the morning, Abby had gone to medical after giving him a kiss and he’d felt guilty the entire day.

So for the past two days, Marcus had been living in constant fear that Abby would find out about him lying regarding getting a shot. His nerves had been high-strung all day today and more than one person had been on the receiving end of a scowl or a scathing remark. Word of his bad temper had traveled quickly around camp and people either actively avoided him or jumped out of his way when they saw him walking towards them. If he hadn’t been so agitated, their behavior would have been amusing.

He’s currently going over some plans with Sinclair about using solar energy to make little heaters, which people could use in their rooms and with winter nearing, inventing applications which created warmth had become a necessity. Sinclair’s in the middle of his explanation about a particular detail when Abby barges into the room. Both men are startled and turn towards the door with wide eyes. Abby’s standing there with her hands on her waist, jaw set and anger radiating from her body. Gulping, Marcus instantly realizes that she _knows_ and he is _not_ looking forward to the conversation that will happen.

“Sinclair, would you please give Marcus and I a moment?”, Abby enunciated very calmly but Marcus can hear the underline of annoyance in her voice.

“Yes, yes of course”, the man stammers, looking relieved that he’s allowed to leave the room, he quickly gets his stuff together. Throwing Marcus a look filled with empathy, he promptly leaves the room.

The moment the door closes behind Sinclair, Marcus opens his mouth only to close it when Abby raises her hand and he knows better than to argue. He had learned that the hard way by being on the council with her.

“You know, something funny happened to me in medical a few minutes ago”, Abby claims cooly.

“Oh, really?”, he replies, shifting in his chair.

“Mm. Jackson asked me a very peculiar question. He asked me if I had already given you your vaccine and I’m sure that you can imagine my surprise. Because _you_ ”, she exclaims, deliberately emphasizing the last word, “told me two days ago that _Jackson_ had already given you your shot. Which came to a total surprise to him by the way. Now, can you think of a reason why Jackson, a 24-year-old would suffer from sudden amnesia? Because that’s the only explanation I can think of why he would have forgotten about vaccinating you.”

“Abby, I-”, Marcus starts, but he’s instantly interrupted.

“Because the other explanation would be that you _lied_ to me about getting your shot. Which would be _stupid_ and not to mention dangerous and I know that you would _never_ deliberately put your health on the line again. After all, you _promised_ me that you’d never do such a thing _ever again_. So Marcus, what do you have to say for yourself?”, she lectures, her voice breaking towards the end and Marcus can tell that she’s trying not to cry, which makes him feel like a giant jerk.

“I’m sorry Abby. I didn’t mean to-”, he apologizes, not knowing how to properly explain himself.

“Why did you lie Marcus? I thought we both agreed that everybody should get a shot because medical isn’t equipped to handle a massive flu outbreak”, she asks, confusion and hurt lacing her tone.

Sighing, Marcus understands that he has to tell her the truth, no matter how ashamed he is about it, hurting Abby was never his intention.

“I _amafraidofneedles_ ”, he rushes out the sentence, glancing away from Abby and he can already feel his cheeks redden from embarrassment.

“What?”  

Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and repeats, “I’m afraid of needles."

When no response follows, he tentatively opens his eyes and glances at her. To her credit, Abby isn’t laughing and she seems less angry. He can even spot a shimmer of amusement in her eyes.

“ _Marcus_ ”, she softly exhales.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”, she chides while crossing the room and stopping in front of him.

Marcus shrugs, “Because I didn’t want to seem weak. Listen, I know that it’s a stupid thing to be afraid of, trust me I do. And I didn’t mean to lie to you, you have to believe me Abby, but I panicked and I-”

“Of course I believe you Marcus”, she reassures him, “but you should have told me. Do I look like the type of person who would mock you for something like that?”

“No, no of course not”, Marcus hastily replies, the last thing he wants is for her to think that.

“I guess I was just ashamed”, he continues, rubbing his neck in a nervous manner.

“Well, there’s no need for that”, Abby claims.

“Did you know”, she begins as she sits down in his lap and tangles her hands behind his neck, “that the fear you have is called _vaccinophobia_ and that before the end of the world about 10% of the world population suffered from it? It was mostly linked to some childhood trauma. And about 20% of the world population suffered from _trypanophobia_ , which is the fear of injections. So, you see, there’s nothing to be ashamed of Marcus. Nothing at all”, she assures him.

Marcus can’t believe what he’s hearing. Abby had every right to be angry with him, but here she is, sitting in his lap, explaining gently and affectionately that this fear of his, which he always associated with weakness, isn’t uncommon. That at one point people all over the world had the same fear. He’s looking at her, dumbfounded by her kindness and he doesn’t understand what he ever did to deserve someone like her or what she sees in hum but he’ll do _anything_ for her.

Feeling overwhelmed by everything, Marcus leans down and captures her lips in a kiss, pouring all of the love he feels for her in it. She’s startled at first, but he soon can feel her smile against his mouth.

“I _love_ you”, he whispers against her mouth, so grateful for having her in his life.

Grinning, Abby leans back a little bit so she can look him in the eyes, “I love you too”

"But", she continues and Marcus feels his heart lurch, "don't think for one second that you're not coming with me to medical for your shot"

Marcus drops his forehead against hers with a soft groan, which makes Abby giggle. 

* * *

 

"I can't do this", Marcus mutters, his eyes are glued to the needle, which is lying on a tray next to him. Thankfully medical is empty except the two of them, so nobody can witness their Chancellor sweating while sitting on a cot.

“Abby, I can’t do this”, he repeats in a controlled voice. On the outside, he looks calm, but on the inside, he’s freaking out.

"Yes, you can Marcus", Abby assures him.  

"No, _Nope._ I definitely can not”,  he counters, feeling nauseous. 

Smiling fondly at him, Abby gives him a quick peck on the lips before dabbing some antiseptic on his upper arm.

"Just get it over with, please Abby," Marcus mumbles as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“Okay. Now, I know that this won’t be easy, but try to relax Marcus. If you tense up, it’ll make it worse”, she instructs.

Letting out a disbelieving snort, Marcus opens his eyes. “Seriously? You’re going to stick a needle in me and you’re telling me not to tense up? Not your best strategy Abby”

“Okay. Try to think about more pleasant things then”, she replies.

“Like what exactly?”

Flashing him a grin, Abby leans down and whispers in his ear, “Me – naked – in bed”

“Ah – uh... Yes, that would work”, Marcus stammers, feeling himself blush a bit.

“Thought so”

Marcus is so focused on the mental image that she provided that he doesn’t notice Abby picking up the shot or injecting it.

"All done", Abby exclaims and he’s startled out of his daydream.

“Huh?”

“I said, all done”, she replies while pressing a piece of cotton against the puncture wound.

“Oh”, he exhales, sounding surprised “I didn’t feel a thing”

“Yes, well, something tells me that your mind was occupied with something _entirely_ different”, Abby teases.

Chuckling, Marcus shakes his head. “You might be right”

“Mmm, thought so”, she says, as she kisses him. “Told you, you could do it”

“Yes you did, yes you did”, he agrees before kissing her again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
